Face My Love
by Classy Gleekster
Summary: Quinn is the nerd and Brittany is the prettiest girl in school. Quinn met a guy named Sam. Quinn wished that she'll be as beautiful as Brit or to be Brit instead. What happens when her wish came true? She'll discover something between Sam and Brit. ENJOY reading, folks. Mainly Fabrevans and Quinntany friendship.
1. The Switch

**Face My Love**

****

Quinn is a typical nerdy high school girl, always happy alone with her own thoughts. Thinking what would be her future,- her future house, future work and of course, her future prince charming. She really had no idea why her mom named her "Quinn". For her, she's an ugly blonde high school girl. She hated herself for what she is. Her big brown glasses made her look like an owl, her dull skin made her feel less confident and her face made her hate herself even more. 

[Monday- June 18, 2012 – 6:15 am]

"Hm, You're so stubborn!" **Quinn laughed** "Okay just one kiss. On the count of three, one.., two.."

****

Quinn was awakened by the loud noise of her purple Hello Kitty alarm clock. She groaned as she jumped off her bed and grabbed the little thing and turned it off. 

****

Quinn hopped on her bicycle and droved to school and once she got there, she ran to her first period which is Drama.

"Okay class, our drama subject would be interesting! But, before I tell you our drama concept, please welcome our exchanged student Miss Brittany Pierce E-.." **Mr. Lancaster, their drama teacher introduced**

"Hello classmates." **Brittany said**

****

A girl in blonde hair entered the room. Her eyes were like blue crystals, her smile can be the ecstasy of every guy in their school, her blonde hair fits her beauty perfectly and her body is like a goddess. From that very second Quinn idolize the blonde beauty standing in the doorway.

"Take a seat Miss Pierce."

"Thank you, sir."

****

Brittany walked over to an empty seat next to Quinn and she sat there.

****

Quinn can't stop staring at Brit. By the time she stepped in that room she literally wants to be as pretty as her. But not just as pretty like her, Quinn really wants to be Brittany.

"Wow! She's so beautiful." **Quinn thought while looking at the blonde girl beside her.**

"Our drama concept will be Cinderella. Casting Cinderella is difficult, she must suit the role, she must exude a wide range of emotion and lastly she's beautiful inside and out just like Cinderella." **Mr.** **Lancaster explained**

****

By saying that, all the girls started to sit straight and Listen carefully.. well, except for Quinn who is not interested in joining the Cinderella thing.

"So our Cinderella will be… Miss Quinn Fabray."

****

Quinn almost jumped out of her seat when she heard that she was playing the part of Cinderella.

"Me?" **Quinn asked their teacher**

"Yes you, Miss Fabray you'll suit the role perfectly."

* * *

**During break time, Quinn went to her usual break time spot—the stairs facing the field. Quinn was eating her favorite vanilla and strawberry flavored cream sticks made by her mom. While eating, she thought of herself playing the role of Cinderella in their play. She couldn't believe it. Of all the pretty girls in their school she is chosen to portray the character of Cinderella. And if she is Cinderella then who'd be her Prince Charming? **

****

Her thoughts were cut off because she was hit by a football on her head. She fell down and kind of fainted.

****

After a few seconds she opened her eyes, but when she did she saw a blonde guy with big lips looking at her

"Miss, are you okay? I'm sorry if I made you fall. Here take my hand." **The guy offered**

"I do.. I- I mean, thank you." **Quinn smiled**

****

Quinn stared and smiled at the guys and the guy also smiled. Oh, his smile can be the heat and she could be the melting ice cream.

"By the way, I'm Sam, Sam Evans and you are?"

****

Quinn was about to answer when suddenly, the bell rang and Brittany came in the moment .. – their  
perfect moment

"Sam, let's go. The bell is like.. ringing!" **Brit said to the blonde boy**

****

Brittany left with Sam following her. Quinn's face dropped. From that cute charming smile to a sad unexplainable frown. She thought of Brit and Sam being a couple. Well, they seemed cute, right?

"Why would such a cute guy like Sam be single? Of course, he has to be taken." **Quinn said to herself** "Better luck next time, Quinn."

* * *

**That night, Quinn was in her room studying her lessons, looking at the beautiful night view from her window and thinking of Sam and also Brittany.**

"Sometimes I wish I'm pretty like Brittany. She's complete—that pretty face, the body of a goddess and the guy named Sam. I wish I'll be like her.. No! I wish I am Brittany!"

****

Just then a shooting star came by. Quinn smiled as she closed her eyes and hugged her bunny pillow tightly.

[Tuesday- June 19,2012 – 6:00 am]

"Hmm, you're so stubborn! But you are sweet.. Okay I'll give you a kiss. Just one okay? On three, one.. two.."

****

Quinn's dream was cut off by her stupid alarm clock again. She lazily got out of her bed and turned off her alarm clock. She grabbed her outfit and went to the bathroom. Once she passed by a mirror her eyes widen and she went back to face the mirror.

"OMG! Is this true? GOD, is this true? I'm Brittany! But if I'm Brittany then where's the real Brittany?"

****

Then a loud knock was on the door.

"Brit, hurry up, we're gonna be late! I still have practice! Brit!" **a strong deep voice said behind the wooden pavement.**

"Wait, that sounds like Sam. Oh my! Is he following Brit? Are they living together? Ew!" **Quinn thought**

"Sis, hurry up!" **The voice that Quinn said to be Sam almost shouted**

"Sis? Brittany's his sister? But ho- .."

****

Quinn's thoughts we're vanished when a blonde guy opened the door and SHOOT! It was really Sam Evans!

"Oh dear! It is really Sam! But Brit's his sister.. This is a dream, a misunderstood dream! This can't be happening! How can I face this? Where's the real Brittany? " **the Blonde girl thought**

"Oh my GOD! Oh my GOD! What happened? No way! Ew, ew, ew,!" **Brittany inside Quinn's body screamed.**

* * *

**Hey Guys. Here's another Fabrevans Fic of mine. Please R&R. Thanks.**


	2. To Sam, or Not to Sam

**Chapter 2. This chapter might be confusing. Just some reminders when I say Quinn I'm referring the spirit of Quinn inside Brit's body or in short when I say:**

**Quinn=Brittany's body **

**Brittany=Quinn's body. **

**Hope you guys understand and I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Face My Love**

( At William McKinley High School – In the Girls Bathroom )

"What is happening? **Brittany asked**

"I.. I don't know either Brit."

"What? You don't know? Oh dear me, my life is ruined!"

"Please don't get mad, I just wished that I were as beautiful as you – pretty, poised, confident when I wake up." **Quinn explained**

"Pinch me. Pinch me now! This is just a dream, right? This is not real!"

"Brit, I'm really sorry. I never imagined that my wish to be as beautiful as you would come true."

**Brittany sighed** "I guess.. Well, now we're instant BFFs, right? I can be you and.. well, you have to be me."

**Quinn smiled and faced the mirror** "My mom says I'm pretty, but you.. You're the true definition of beauty. Just look at your skin!"

**Quinn said smiling while examining Brit's skin on the mirror and she looked at herself which is Quinn's body but Brit inside of it** "And, well just take a look at mine."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself, Quinn. You've also hot potential. Just a little bit of trim, pluck, blush and lip gloss. Let's give yourself a makeover. C'mon!"

* * *

**All the eyes of the students in William McKinley High School were on the two girls walking in the hallway. It was Quinn and Brittany..**

**Quinn and Brit walked confidently in the hallway but they stopped when they saw Sam walking towards them. Quinn, fainted.. – again.**

"Excuse me. Um, sorry but, I didn't get your name the other day. Are you… spoon?" **Sam said to Brittany**

"Huh?"

"Because when I saw you just now… My jaw dropped."** Sam smiled**

"Oh dear me, ew!"

"So what's your name?"

"Quiiiin!" **Quinn screamed while she instantly stood up.** "I mean, she's Quinn."

"I hear they're serving pizza today at the cafeteria, want to share my pizza?"

"YES!" **Quinn screamed again** "Uh.. I mean Quinn absolutely loves pies, especially pizza pie! Right, Quinn? RIGHT!"

"Perfect!" **Sam said**

"Go hurry, go!" **Quinn whispered as she pushed Brit to Sam.**

"Let's go?"

"Bye!" **Quinn waved to the both**

"Sam asked me out for lunch!" **Quinn thought happily** "Well, not technically, but it's the same thing. Right? Hmm.. Now what? He's with me, but I'm not me!"

* * *

{Courting Portion of Sam Evans }

At drama class, Sam was writing something in a cardboard shaped in a heart. Outside the cardboard there were letters placed on it spelled as **Q-U-I-N-N.** Sam passed the cardboard to Quinn. When Quinn opened it and there's a letter in it saying _**"My heart is ever at your service." –Will-Sam Shakespeare.**_Quinn smiled so wide and then passed it to Brit.

The next day, Brit was sitting in Quinn's usual break time spot when suddenly balloons in the color of pink and red fall down to Brit with a note that said _**"Fall for me" –SAM**_and there's a box at the back of the note with a necklace with a football pendant in it. Brit left it there, but still Quinn, was there to pick it.

**During break time in football practice, Sam was checking his Twitter through his phone and he saw Quinn's pictures and one of it he Re-tweeted it and made it his phone wallpaper.**

"So it's official, my brother is in love with you. Well me, I mean you, no .. me. Ugh, you get the picture!" **Brittany said**

**Quinn just fangirl.**

"And I'm running out of reasons to avoid him! He's so persistent, stubborn, determined.. It's so…."

'PERFECT!" **Quinn smiled dreamily**

"Quinn! You do know it's still me, right? Sam's sister, in your body, right?" **Brittany asked impatiently**

"I know and I know that no matter what happens, there's no hope of him liking the real me!" **Quinn sighed and looked down.** "They say, falling in love is magical. But now….. it's more like a bad dream!"

Brit turned around and grabbed something inside her bag and it was flowers from Sam and she gave it to Quinn and there's a note saying

"I just want to make you smile." **And it is true, those flowers Sam gave to Brit made Quinn smile.**

"We have to find a solution." **Brit suggested,**

* * *

**Sam was waiting for Quinn which is Brit in it, at the field then Quinn handed him a letter.**

**Sam looked at Quinn as he opened the letter. It said:**

_Dear Sam, _

_There's no easy way to say this, but I want you to know that I'm not used to this. Literally, I'm not myself when you're around. I'M SORRY. But right now, this is just a fairytale that will never come true._

"Quinn asked me to return this." **Quinn in Brit's body said sadly fighting back the tears while she handed the necklace with a football pendant to Sam.**

Sam ran away crying

"Nooooooo! Quiiiiin! Quiii- .."

He was cut off by some papers covering his face. He grabbed one and it said: "_**Audition! Prince Charming of Cinderella with Quinn Fabray as Cinderella! Make your fairytale come TRUE.**_" Sam smiled while he saw this.


	3. When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 3 is here—the last one. Same case for my characters, guys.

Quinn = Brit's Body

Brit = Quinn's Body

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Face My Love**

[Wednesday- June 20, 2012]

The next day, Quinn and Brittany hurriedly went in the school and directly went to the bulletin board where the Final Cast of Cinderella was posted. It says:

**Final Cast**

Lead Roles

Quinn Fabray….Cinderella

Sam Evans….Prince Charming

Lily Ambers…..Fairy Godmother

Santana Lopez….Wicked Stepmother

* * *

"This is crazy!" Brittany reacted

"Oh, but you can't back out now, Brit. The grade of the entire class depends on this." Quinn explained

"I WILL NOT KISS MY OWN BROTHER!"

"Mmmm, even if it's my lips you use?" Quinn asked closing her eyes and smiling dreamily

"Okay, we'll find a way out!" Brit said while she dragged Quinn

* * *

**{Later At Their Rehearsal}**

Sam and Brit which is in Quinn's body are rehearsing and Quinn that is in Brit's body is watching them.

They were practicing their royal dance when Sam leaned in and tried to kiss Brit but she tucked down. He tried again but she still tucked down. He tried again but she still tucked down. He tried again and he did kiss her, but on the cheek.

Then the next rehearsal was Sam to put the glass slipper to Brit (Quinn's body), he tried to kiss her foot but Brit placed Quinn's foot on top of his head.

Then again, they rehearsed their royal dance and minutes later Sam tried to kiss Brit again but she pushed him, so…. He fell.

"One more time." Mr. Lancaster said while holding his laughter

Then it was the time to rehearse their kissing scene. Sam romantically closed his eyes while Brit was making disgusted faces. Sam leaned and leaned and Brit grabbed Quinn and made her stand on her place. Sam, then still leaned and leaned but he wants to see Brit's reaction so, he slowly opened his eyes but he's shocked to see his own sister standing and smiling to him. So he stepped back and turned around and saw Brit as Quinn standing there watching them.

* * *

**{In the girls Bathroom}**

Quinn sighed "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that this had happened to us, and I'm sorry that I'll never be able to show him how I feel."

"I've done everything I can to avoid him, but it seems like nothing could ever stop him from liking you. Why'd you have to be the one starring in the play, anyway?"

Quinn walked out the girl bathroom..

"I really don't know. All I know is, I never thought of myself being a pretty girl.. but since I met you, you've been teaching me how to take care of myself. That's why I'm happy that the stars brought us together. But I don't need a shooting star for that, after all."

"What did you just say?"

Brit dragged Quinn to a banner saying: _"The Return of the NOVA CENTARIO—A Real Shooting Star! It's the LAST ONE this century. Let's all watch it fall on the night of the __**Cinderella Play**__!"  
_

* * *

The days passed by so fast, and today is the day of the Cinderella Play! But, sad to say—Brit and Quinn haven't returned to their respective bodies yet. Sigh!

"A Royal Ball! Bring out the fairest of maidens, the loveliest of the loveliest. Make a royal announcement to be heard in my entire kingdom. I WILL FIND MYSELF A BRIDE!" Sam said while acting as he went to the center of the stage. He held out his hand and faced the right side of the stage.

Behind the curtains Quinn was watching and she's acting hoity-toity. Then Brit stepped out the curtains and Cinderella was revealed in an elegant blue cocktail dress paired with her glass slippers and her bedazzling crown. Brit is moving slower so that she can still not kiss her own brother.

"Ew… ew… ew!"

Brit thought while taking small steps. "This cannot be happening, that's my frickin' brother out there. Ewwwllll…"

She took small steps to reach Sam's place, but there's just three more steps to reach Sam, so she took one and smiled at Sam.

Quinn behind the curtains is impatiently waiting for the shooting star to pass by, but still NONE!

"Quinn! Your star had better come out, right now! As in RIGHT NOW!" Brit thought while hastily looking up the sky, and she took another step forward and just one more to go.

"Oh my God! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!" She took one last step and tadaaa—she's in front of Sam and Sam holds her waist.

"No. No!" Brit thought as Sam leaned in "Ew! Ew! Eeeek!" Sam leaned in closer…

Quinn and Brit both looked up in the sky praying for God to send the shooting star… Then, Sam held Brit's chin "Oh no, no, NO!"

Quinn looked at Sam and herself, when they're about to kiss she gasped, then the shooting star passed and Quinn closed her eyes tightly and made her wish.

Then when Sam kissed Brit who was in Quinn's body, she suddenly pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper and YES! Quinn's back in her own body again. Yay!

Sam pulled away softly and when he did, both the blondes looked into each others eye,

"Wow!" Sam said very surprised

"That kiss… wasn't an act anymore." Quinn said softly

"Neither was mine, Quinn."

Then Brit who was so happy to be back in her body was watching her bro and her friend, smiled and said "Wish came true, SUCCESS!"

All the audience clapped and cheered and Sam pulled Quinn for another kiss.

**Quinn's POV**

A lot of wish came true, that night, mine, Brit's and Sam's. From then on, Sam and I were completely inseparable. I guess we're afraid to lose one another. Also, Brit and I became true BFFs. I still practice everything she taught me. After all, I didn't need magic to make my life better. So… next time, when I see a shooting star, I won't make a wish.. instead I'll just say thank you.

**THE END**


End file.
